historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Duke of Swabia
The Dukes of Swabia were the rulers of the Duchy of Swabia during the Middle Ages. Swabia was one of the five stem duchies of the medieval German kingdom, and its dukes were thus among the most powerful magnates of Germany. The most notable family to rule Swabia was the Hohenstaufen family, who held it, with a brief interruption, from 1079 until 1268. For much of this period, the Hohenstaufen were also Holy Roman Emperors. With the death of Conradin, the last Hohenstaufen duke, the duchy itself disintegrated, although King Rudolf I attempted to revive it for his Habsburg family in the late-13th century. Dukes of Alamannia (506–911) Dukes under the Merovingians * Butilin (539–554), with… * Leuthari I (before 552–554), with… * Haming (539–554), with… * Lantachar (until 548, Avenches diocese) * Magnachar (565, Avenches diocese) * Vaefar (573, Avenches diocese) * Theodefrid * Leutfred (until 588) * Uncilin (588–607) * Gunzo (613) * Chrodobert (630) * Leuthari II (642) * Gotfrid (until 709) * Willehari (709–712, in Ortenau) * Lantfrid (709–730) * Theudebald (709–744) * Carloman (744–747) * Drogo (747–748) Carolingian rulers * Charles (829–840) * Charles the Fat (864–880) * Louis the Younger (880–882) * Charles the Fat (882–888) * Bernard (888–892) Hunfriding * Burchard I (909–911, Hunfriding) Dukes of Swabia (911–1268) is green).]] Miscellaneous houses * Erchanger (915–917, Ahalolfinger) * Burchard II (917–926, Hunfriding) * Hermann I (926–949, Conradine) * Liudolf (950–954, Ottonian) * Burchard III (954–973, Hunfriding) * Otto I (973–982, Ottonian) Conradines * Conrad I (982–997) * Hermann II (997–1003) * Hermann III (1003–12) House of Babenberg * Ernest I (1012–15) * Ernest II (1015–30) * Hermann IV (1030–38) Miscellaneous houses * Henry I (1038–45, Salian), King of the Romans from 1039 and Holy Roman Emperor from 1046 * Otto II (1045–48, Ezzonen) * Otto III (1048–57, Schweinfurt) * Rudolf I (1057–79, Rheinfelden) * Berthold I (1079–90, Rheinfelden) * Berthold II (1092–98, Zähringen) House of Hohenstaufen, 1079–1216 | Frederick I 1079–1105 || ||1050 son of Frederick von Büren and Hildegard of Egisheim-Dagsburg||Agnes of Germany 1089 11 children || 21 July 1105 aged 54 or 55 |- | Frederick II the One-Eyed 1105–1147 || ||1090 son of Frederick I and Agnes of Germany || Judith of Bavaria 1121 2 children Agnes of Saarbrücken c.1132 2 children || 6 April 1147 aged 56 or 57 |- | Frederick III Barbarossa 1147–1152 || ||1122 son of Frederick II and Judith of Bavaria || Adelheid of Vohburg 2 March 1147 Eger no children Beatrice of Burgundy 9 June 1156 Würzburg 12 children || 10 June 1190 aged 67 or 68 |- | Frederick IV 1152–1167 || ||1145 son of Conrad III of Germany and Gertrude von Sulzbach || Gertrude of Bavaria 1166 no children || 19 August 1167 Rome aged 21 or 22 |- | Frederick V 1167–1170 ||||16 July 1164 Pavia son of Frederick III and Beatrice of Burgundy || unmarried || 28 November 1170 aged 6 |- | Frederick VI 1170–1191 || ||February 1167 Modigliana son of Frederick III and Beatrice of Burgundy || unmarried || 20 January 1191 Acre aged 24 |- | Conrad II 1191–1196 || ||February or March 1173 son of Frederick III and Beatrice of Burgundy || unmarried || 15 August 1196 Durlach aged 23 |- | Philip 1196–1208 || ||August 1177 son of Frederick III and Beatrice of Burgundy ||Irene Angelina 25 May 1197 4 children ||21 June 1208 Bamberg aged 30 |- |align="center" colspan="7"|''Vacancy: 1208-1212'' |- | Frederick VII 1212–1216 || ||26 December 1194 Jesi son of Henry I and Constance of Sicily||Constance of Aragon 15 August 1209 1 child Yolande of Jerusalem 9 November 1225 2 children Isabella of England 15 July 1235 4 children|| 13 December 1250 Torremaggiore aged 55 |} House of Lusignan, 1249–1301 | Conrad III 1249–1287 || || 8 May 1228 Lusignan, Vienne, France son of Hugh X of Lusignan and Isabella of Angoulême ||Empress Bathila 21 October 1250 8 children|| 22 June 1287 Frankfurt aged 59 |- | Rudolf I 1287–1301 || ||25 December 1249 Frankfurt son of Conrad III and Empress Bathila ||Elisabeth of Bavaria 1 September 1259 4 children|| 5 April 1312 Lavello aged 62 |- |} House of Habsburg (1283–1309) * Rudolf (1283–90) * John (1290–1309) Successor states In the 13th century, the Duchy of Swabia disintegrated into numerous smaller states. Some of the more important immediate successor states were: During the following century, several of these states were acquired by the County of Württemberg or the Duchy of Austria, as marked above. In 1803 Bavarian Swabia was annexed by Bavaria and shortly afterwards became part of the Kingdom of Bavaria. References Category:Dukes of Swabia Category:History of Swabia Category:Royal houses of the Duchy of Swabia